game_society_pimpsfandomcom-20200213-history
Guys VS Games
Guys VS Games is a Game Society brand YouTube series in which a group of guys play a rotation of video games. The "guys" featured in this series are members of Game Society Aaron Yonda, Emre Cihangir, Adam Koralik, and Jason Stephens. The series is regularly updated by the creators in this YouTube playlist and is a compilation of all the Game Society videos that were not intended to become a larger series. The cast play a variety of video games consisting everything from arcade games like Happy Wheels to franchises aimed at little girls like Barbie and Monster High. Other games include indie games like Robot Vacuum Simulator 2013 to family games like Wheel of Fortune and games using the Kinect. Many of the games they play are retro games like War of the Monsters and Beast Wars N64 or AAA titles that do not get a spotlight by the GameSocietyPimps such as BioShock Infinite and Bloodborne. Some episodes of their long running series are also thrown into the Guys VS Games moniker like Disneyland Adventures. The Disneyland Adventures and Gang Beasts videos are no longer in the Guys VS Games YouTube playlist, however they still fall under that series; they have formed their own separate playlists. Games played * Assassins Creed Origins (2 episodes) * Barbie Dreamhouse Party * Barbie Puppy Rescue * Barbie Super Model * Battleship * Beast Wars N64 * Bioshock Infinite (2 episodes) * Black and White Bushido * Blacklight Retribution * Bloodborne (3 episodes) * Bloodbowl (2 episodes) * Car Mechanic Simulator 2014 (2 episodes) * Contrast * Cooking Mama * The Darkness II * DC Universe Online * Dead by Daylight (2 episodes) * Dead Rising 3 (2 episodes) * Dead Rising 4 * Dishonored * Disneyland Adventures (18 Episodes) * Event0 * Evil Within 2 * Evolve (3 episodes) * Far Cry 5 (2 episodes) * Farming Simulator ''(3 episodes) * ''For Honor * Gang Beasts (14 Episodes) * Gauntlet (2014) (2 episodes) * Gears of War 4 * Ghost Recon Wildlands (2) * Ghostbusters * Gravity Rush (4 Episodes) * Happy Wheels (5 Episodes) * Hatoful Boyfriend Dating Guide * Hello Kitty Kruisers * Heroes and Castles * Horse Adventures Wild Horse Rescue (2 episodes) * Killzone (2 episodes) * Knack (2 episodes) * The Last Gordita * Leisure Suit Larry * Let's Cheer! (2 episodes) * Minecraft * Monopoly * Monster High (3 episodes) * New Super Mario Bros. U (3 episodes) * Octodad: Dadliest Catch * Operate Now Hospital * Oriental Empires * Path of Exile * Resogun * Ride to Hell Retribution (6 Episodes) * Rise of Nightmares * Risk * Robot Vacuum Simulator 2013 * Ryse * Scrabble * Scribblenauts (2 Seasons) * Secret of the Magic Crystals * Shadow of Mordor * Smite * Sonic and All Stars Racing (2 episodes) * Smurfs 2 (2 episodes) * Super Mario Bros * Surgeon Simulator 2013 * Swordy * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles IV * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Kinect (2 episodes) * Trivial Pursuit * Twisted Metal 2012 * Uno * Virtual Reality * War of Monsters (2 episodes) * Warframe * Wheel of Fortune * Win, Lose or Draw * Wipeout * Wolfenstein 2 * XCom 2 Series * Barbie Games (7 Episodes) * Mario Kart Playoffs Episodes See also *''After Dark'' *Live Stream *''"Little Girl" Games'' *''Kinect Garbage'' References External links * Official YouTube Playlist Category:Series Category:Guys Vs Games Category:Kinect Category:Aaron Yonda Category:Emre Cihangir Category:Adam Koralik